


ahora la soledad me duele la mitad

by cuchuflí (raselgeuse)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raselgeuse/pseuds/cuchufl%C3%AD
Summary: en que baekhyun termina su segundo livestream de la semana y kyungsoo se preocupa en exceso por sus horas de sueño





	ahora la soledad me duele la mitad

**Author's Note:**

> sé que nadie se pasa por ao3 buscando fics en español, pero bueno. si llegaron hasta aquí por error y deciden dejar un comentario, se los agradeceré eternamente. se me pasaron un par de chilenismos eso sí, pero quería que el fic sonara natural a mi oído así que espero que me disculpen ❤︎ el título del fic lo saqué de sueños - marineros

Baekhyn sólo corta el livestream cuando ya no puede más de cansancio. Las habitaciones de hotel siempre lo hacen sentirse un poco desamparado, especialmente desde que la sensación de soledad se volviera en soledad palpable cuando comenzaron a ganar lo suficiente como para que la agencia decidiera pagarles habitaciones individuales.

Lo bueno del livestream es que mata dos pájaros de un tiro: se deja adormecer por la calidez del amor de las fans al mismo tiempo que les da algo a cambio (una canción, una historia, cualquier cosa).

Está poniendo la alarma para el día siguiente, cuando su celular brilla al recibir un mensaje.

**kyungja**

_me dijiste hace una hora que te ibas a ir a dormir_

Baekhyun se muerde el labio, conteniendo la sonrisa.

Desde que la agenda de Kyungsoo comenzara a colapsar el año pasado por la suma de sus actividades como actor y como idol, Baekhyun se tomó como desafío personal el velar por la salud física de Kyungsoo. No era mucho lo que podía hacer por aumentar sus horas de sueño, pero la mayoría de las veces acariciarle el cuello con el pulgar cuando estaba especialmente cansado era suficiente.

Y aunque aprecia la intención de Kyungsoo de devolverle la mano, en realidad no hay nada que perjudique más su ciclo de sueño que la atención extra que Kyungsoo le ha estado dando últimamente.

_ajajaja >.< _

_me pillaste_

_ahora no me hables que se me va a pasar el sueño_

Está apunto de dejar el celular olvidado en el velador, cuando le asalta una nueva duda.

_y tu que haces despierto??_

_no me digas que viste mi livestream? jujuj_

Los tres puntos que delatan que Kyungsoo está escribiendo, se quedan ahí por un buen rato. Kyungsoo siempre se ha preocupado por su ortografía, aunque no en exceso. Sólo lo justo para sonar cortés y quizás hasta formal, pero sin afectación.  

**kyungja**

_no, pero me llegó la notificación_

_así que me quedé esperando a ver cuanto rato aguantabas_

A este ritmo, se le va a ir todo el sueño que tenía. Baekhyun apaga la luz y se sumerge bajo el cobertor. Sólo la luz de la pantalla ilumina su rostro mientras tipea la respuesta.

_si estás tan preocupado por que no vienes a revisar por ti mismo_

El tic que marca el visto se queda un buen rato ahí antes de que aparezcan los puntos suspensivos.

**kyungja**

_si quieres que duerma contigo, al menos ven tu a mi pieza_

Baekhyun suspira, frustrado.

_(_ _≧_ _Д_ _≦)_

_okey, olvídalo_

El sueño no tarda en regresar, a pesar de sus temores. Baekhyun vuelve a encender la luz para batallar contra él por unos minutos, en caso de que Kyungsoo se decida a venir después de todo. Está a punto de ceder cuando el timbre de su habitación suena, y Baekhyun se golpetea las mejillas para despertar y juntar la energía suficiente como para ir a abrirle la puerta.

—Ajá, así que soy irresistible después de todo —Baekhyun suelta con una sonrisa arrogante, un brazo apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

Kyungsoo no responde, empujando su brazo para hacerse camino. Baekhyun cierra la puerta, y salta sobre su cama para hacer un espectáculo. Kyungsoo no le dedica ni una mirada, totalmente concentrado en sacar su cepillo de dientes del pequeño estuche negro que trajo consigo.

En realidad, que haya venido ya es una gran cosa. Baekhyun sabe que Kyungsoo odia la manía de Baekhyun de infiltrarse en las habitaciones de los miembros cuando la agencia ya pagó por habitaciones individuales. Es un desperdicio, según él. Aunque Baekhyun está generalmente de acuerdo, algunas veces no puede evitarlo.

No es la primera vez que Kyungsoo rompe por él una de sus normas autoimpuestas, pero no por eso a Baekhyun deja de gustarle menos cada vez que sucede. Lo hace sentirse especial, y aún mejor porque Kyungsoo es su persona favorita.

Kyungsoo entra al baño a lavarse los dientes, pero deja la puerta abierta y Baekhyun sabe que es para que pueda hablarle.

—Apuesto a que no podías dormir sin mis ruidos —Baekhyun comienza, hablando por hablar.

Kyungsoo escupe la pasta de dientes en el lavaplatos y le lanza una larga mirada.

—Agradece que soy yo el que tiene la pieza al lado de la tuya —dice, una sonrisa sarcástica asomándose en el borde de sus labios—, porque soy literalmente el único que los tolera.

—Los amas —Baekhyun abraza sus rodillas, mirando el techo—. No sé por qué nunca fuimos roommates, hubiéramos sido perfectos.

Kyungsoo se enjuaga la boca una última vez antes de salir del baño. Sentado en un borde de la cama, se saca lentamente sus calcetines y sus pantalones. Porque Do Kyungsoo no duerme jamás usando pantalones de pijama, pero siempre polera. Baekhyun lo conoce de memoria, han sido tantos años.

—Sí, pero cómo se supone que iba a saber yo que eras tan ordenado considerando que tienes la personalidad de un torbellino —Kyungsoo comenta, golpeando suavemente el brazo de Baekhyun para pedirle más espacio.

Baekhyun rueda hacia un lado, y observa a Kyungsoo con intensidad.

—Si alguna vez nos cambiamos a un departamento más chico, ¿quieres compartir pieza conmigo?  

Kyungsoo lo considera unos segundos, sentado en su lado de la cama que siempre es el mismo.

—No —dice al fin.

Baekhyun no puede evitar sentirse decepcionado. Así que hace lo que mejor sabe hacer: bromear.

—Olvídalo, yo tampoco quiero —dice, antes de sacarle la lengua y darle la espalda.

Aún así, antes de girarse del todo, Baekhyun alcanza a advertir los ojos de Kyungsoo abriéndose como platos. Su corazón se acelera un poco, a pesar suyo. Kyungsoo siempre ha sabido leerlo bien, casi tan bien como Baekhyun ha aprendido a leerlo a él.

—No es eso, Baekhyunnie —comienza Kyungsoo, y Baekhyun siente la mano firme de Kyungsoo posándose en su cuello para dibujar patrones con sus dedos—. Mientras mi horario sea tan catastrófico, prefiero dormir solo. Si no, terminaría despertándote siempre a mitad de la noche.

Sólo él podría decir algo así, es una cosa tan sencillamente Kyungsoo. Baekhyun podría anotarlo en un papel para recordarlo después, cuando se le olviden las cosas que lo hacen él. Aunque no cree que se le vayan a olvidar nunca, tampoco quiere correr el riesgo.

Baekhyun se voltea y se queda ahí, incapaz de responder nada más. Con la cara media sumergida en la almohada, Baekhyun estira su brazo para encontrar la mano de Kyungsoo que había estado segundos atrás descansando en su cuello. Aún con los ojos cerrados, puede sentir el peso de la mirada de Kyungsoo sobre él cuando entrelaza sus dedos.

Baekhyn escucha el clic del interruptor de la luz y siente el colchón de la cama moverse cuando Kyungsoo se acuesta a su lado, pasando su brazo libre por sobre su costado. Baekhyun sonríe para sus adentros y acerca su rostro hasta que puede sentir la frente de Kyungsoo contra la suya.

—Cuando todo esto termine —Kyungsoo murmura—, me encantaría ser tu roommate.

Suena más que bien, o eso cree Baekhyun. Aunque sea una promesa demasiado ambigua, suena bien. Especialmente si roommate implica dormir juntos como ahora, las manos entrelazadas, las frentes unidas, un brazo casualmente extendido sobre el otro. Y si roommate implica esas otras cosas que hasta ahora Baekhyun sólo se ha atrevido a soñar, entonces aún mejor.


End file.
